Collide
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: "And again, I can't move, because my hand is on your waist, and I'm tangled up in you. And in this moment, you're in my arms, and you're mine." Song fic. *Howie Day*


**Author's Note: ****Hehe. I'll make up for my disappearance. Pinky promise. Song fic. I do not own Collide by Howie Day. **

**Author's Note #2/ ramble: ****So remember that one shot I wrote a loonnnngggg time ago, and it was my first one….. It's called The Other Side of the Door, and it was a song-fic from Sonny's POV, well, um… GO READ IT! Not because this is a sequel, just because you should read it. (It's better than the story 'Wishing on an iPad' that you all liked so well….)**

**Well, anyways…. Here's another song-fic from CHAD'S point of view. It's not a sequel like I said, butttttt you could picture it as one? Seeing as it ended with Sonny and Chad on her bed, (READ IT) and pretty much stopped there. I consider it a new fresh one-shot with no relation to my old-story but whatevss! **

**But the writing styles of the two Song Fanfictions are extremely similar so you should check out the other one too. **

**I heard this song, so if you really want to understand the vibe of the story, you should listen to it. I would direct this, if I A.) knew how to work a camera professionally B.) Owned Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato, actually scratch that, there should be a real Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe. C.) If I was better at directing instead of writing. **

**Anyways, the song's called Collide by Howie Day. (Good song, listen to it NOW!) Anddd while you're on youtube or whatever you use to listen to music, listen to the Other Side of the Door, where you can then read THAT one-shot! Dude, like one of my longest author's notes soooo I'm going to get to it now. **

**Key: **

_**Bold and Italicized: Song Lyrics**_

Story behind the song: Straight and Normal. Picture the memories like you would if you heard a song, and every memory would come to mind within each line.

_Italicized: Memories behind the song, and stuff within the past._

_

* * *

_

**Collide**

_**The dawn is breaking**__**; **__**a light shining through.**__**  
**__**You're barely waking**__** a**__**nd I'm tangled up in you.**_

I love this moment. This one moment you're mine, this one moment is mine forever and always. I own this moment.

You're hair is sprawled across the bed, and it's freezing and chilly in here right now. But I don't move. I can't move. Despite how much I want to brush your hair lightly with my fingertips, I, again, don't move, because why would I want to ruin something as beautiful as you…or your hair?

The blinds weren't closed when we fell asleep last night, so a soft ray of sun is hitting your face, and I'm praying to God that no UV rays harm you. And again, I can't move, because my hand is on your waist, and I'm tangled up in you. And in this moment, you're in my arms, and you're mine.

You're eyes flutter for a second, before shutting closed again, and for that I'm thankful. The longer I have you, the better.

_**I'm open, you're closed**__**  
**__**Where I follow, you'll go**__**  
**__**I worry I won't see your face **__**light up again**__**  
**_

You still didn't tell me how you felt about me. I'm not complaining though, despite that I told you, I understand why you didn't get a chance to really talk to me about it. I didn't know then though. I was dumb for telling you at a time you were going through. I didn't really talk to you after I told you. But last night you came to me crying your eyes out. Because your grandmother had died, and I could relate.

You told me that you didn't get a chance to talk to me at all or anyone really at the Studios because of the Nursing Home that you were visiting. I just hope I'll see you smile soon.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**__**; **__**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**__**  
**__**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**__**, **__**I somehow find **__**you and I collide**_

You told me she was the best, the strongest. I believed you about that so you asked, 'But if she was, then why?' I told you that she was strong, and maybe even best, but death was stronger and worse. You said that she always used to tell you in terrible situations that the wrong words seem to rhyme. You thought it was stupid, and dumb, and you were angry at your grandma. Angry that she would leave you alone in this world. I wanted to tell you that you weren't alone, but I understood, I knew how you felt in that moment.

'It means that bad things do happen.' I said calmly after you had a fit that was inevitable. You took a deep breath and I continued. 'That wrong words seem to rhyme… it means that things will happen in your life, and wrong situations will happen, but they're what you can use. In a poem, maybe, people will rhyme the wrong words, because they have no other choice. You're grandmother had no other choice, Sonny.' I thought that that would have been the worst thing I could possibly say to you after you had just lost someone important to you. Despite the doubt that filled my mind, when I thought of you having a possibility of liking me back, I can imagine us. I imagined it already.

Instead you smiled only slightly, and asked me, 'Wanna go outside?'

_**I'm quiet, you know?**__**  
**__**You make a first impression**_

I was never loud. As a child, growing up, and being at the studios, I was never really the one to raise my voice. I had a huge ego, no doubt… but I wouldn't shout about it. And I most _certainly_, wouldn't shout at strangers.

Then I met you. And when I first met you, like actually _you_, not Madge or something. (Because, well excuse me, but I actually did think you worked there.) Anyways, when I first met you… I'm not going to lie, you did annoy me. I was yelling at you, because you annoyed me, and not because of some cute way. I mean bawk-ing? Really, Sonny, really? Who does that? Well obviously you… You really did leave me with strange intuition about you.

You drove me crazy, and at times I wanted to drive your head through a wall… and then other times I wanted to shut you up with my kisses. I did neither though, thankfully.

_**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**_

At first, I was really anxious. When I told decided to tell you how much you meant to me. I was anxious, but not by your reaction. For some reason, I didn't really process the idea of you refusing me at all. My ego really did help my confidence in general. But, no, that's not why I was anxious. I was scared of how to tell you. Not to tell you, of how to tell you. Would you enjoy some romantic way? Or would you prefer me to shout it on the rooftops, or would you just prefer for me to casually say it? I was confused and anxious, and when I finally settled on a decision, I was worse.

I annoy you, and I'm sure there are times when you want to drive my head through a wall. But is that all you think about me? That I'm a jerk? Sometimes, I don't want to know what's on your mind about me, because I'm sure it's not all positive, and I don't know why, but that hurts.

You fluttered your eyelids, and I quickly averted my eyes so you didn't catch me staring at you.

"Hey," You said softly stretching your arms above my head. I turned my head to you 'surprised' that you woke up.

"Hey," I said smiling a little bit. You must have had a wake-up call of some sort, because you suddenly realized that _I_ was in your bed. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, your arch enemy, on your rival show. You sat up still in shock for a second, and then let it process through your head the second time.

I was just thankful that you didn't scream.

You shot up for a second to sit up straight and then calmly composed yourself. Letting a breath out you asked me what time it was.

"10:39" I said only taking a fracture of a second to glance at the clock, because I don't want to miss one second of seeing your face.

You cleared your throat and stood up, still appearing a little dizzy from sleeping. I was still sitting on the bed, pathetically marveling at you as you rushed your hand through your tangled hair.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**__**  
**__**Even the stars refuse to shine**_

My mind shifted back to last night, as the memory of us last night replayed clearly yet softly through my head.

_You smiled only slightly, and asked me, 'Wanna go outside?'_

_You moved through the door before I got a chance to respond. But I think you already knew my answer. Probably because I was so pitifully in love with you._

_When I told you, I didn't actually say that though. I used subtle words like 'feelings' and 'powerful' and even the stupid childish 5__th__ grade 'like like' words. _

_I caught up with you quickly, slightly jogging to just be near you again. _

_When I found you, you were lying down, with your knees bent up and you were supporting your weight with your elbows. Your hair was mainly touching the grass but some was left softly clinging to your shoulder. I inhaled air…and sensation that you left me with since I fell hard for you. _

_I lay down next to you, my position with my legs fully stretched out and straight and my arms were against my waist where my hands were folded. _

_You looked up to the sky as if it held answers. As if it was trying to tell you 'Why'. _

_And finally you let out a sigh, "The stars are too tiny." To find answers. I finished the sentence for you in my mind, because I understood. _

"_Maybe…" I started turning my head to the sky, as you turned yours to mine. "Maybe it's not their night to shine." _

"_I think they should get a chance to, though." You replied frustrated. _

_I was starting to get annoyed. You're attitude annoyed me at the moment, because you were angry that she died. This is understandable, no doubt, but annoying for sure._

"_And they will. Eventually." I settled for instead. There was no good reason to argue with you at a time like this. _

"_Maybe they just don't want to tonight." I said smiling for my own reasons. Even though I was looking at the universe above me, I could feel your eyes shift to me. I let you look at me for a while, until I couldn't hold it in any longer, and also turned my head to you. We held a glance for a long time. Surprisingly, I was the one to break it…suggesting that we go inside. _

_**Out of the back you fall in time…**_

Waking up, I wasn't sure if you just weren't a morning person or you didn't want me there with you anymore. You asked me to leave, and by the tone in your voice, it sounded like you meant for a while. Not just now.

I left anyways, realizing that some things just weren't meant to be. That's what I realized. Not what I believed.

Avoiding me for a week and counting since your Grandmother's death, since the night you came to me. And I'm just trying to figure out how much longer you plan to keep this up.

Another thing I realized (and still trying to grasp the belief), is that you have feelings for me too. You have those 'powerful' emotions towards me and you 'like like' me. Love, I'm not so sure about. But you do have feelings for me.

The time we spent together that night was short when you think about it. Compared to how much time you spend with your cast or bickering at me… It was short.

But I think you fell for me that night. Then and there, I think you began to believe that I would always be there for you, no matter how emotionally detached you are.

_**I somehow find **__**you and I collide**_

The scariest thing is that I think you and I are going to be something one day. And that day's one step closer.

_**Don't stop here**__**  
**__**I lost my place**__**  
**__**I'm close behind**_

I crashed into you on August 2nd, a week and two days from your grandmother's death. We stopped, stared, and breathed in sharply. I dropped my stuff, but I was too idiotic to pick them up.

The breathing continued, and no one dared to make a move yet. The air was too still. People walked past us in the hallway, as if we were nothing in this world. But we were.

We knew we were. After my mind rushed through a million things I wanted to say to you, starting with, 'Why are you avoiding me?'…

I finally settled for a breathless, "Hi"

You let out a shaky laugh with an awkward smile. "Hi,"

I prayed to God, (and I'm not really that religious) that you would keep talking to me, that you wouldn't just walk away after the two most emotional 'Hi's ever spoken.

"How…" Would it be completely idiotic to ask you how you are? Or would it sound responsible and caring?

"I'm better," You answered, though I didn't ask the question. I had a quick chill down my spine, feeling like a girl once you knew what I was thinking.

That would be bad though, sometimes. If you knew how much I think of you or how much I don't, you'd be running far away from me.

I smirked in my internal head, and suddenly realized I was losing track of what you said. I'm so caught up in my thoughts _about_ you, that I forget what you _said_. God… pathetic.

You awkwardly turned around and walked away since I couldn't reply to something so simple.

"Wait!" I called out. _'I'm better.'_ You didn't turn around though. You just stopped.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I choked out, my voice cracking at certain words.

I heard you sniffle, but you still didn't turn around.

I caught up to you, and was standing close behind you. Our bodies were centimeters from touching and I felt my heart rate quicken, and you take a deep breath in. I could see your face, but barely because I was only slightly towering over your shoulder, but the black silky hair you own, was covering the expression on your face.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked again, stronger but in a whisper.

You spun around, and this time I had to breathe. I wasn't expecting you to move so quickly. Seriously, if you had spent a lifetime doing that, I'd have a heart attack at 25. Being able to breathe, I looked at your features.

Is it terribly awful if I say you look beautiful when you cry?

It kind of is… but the thought had to cross my mind.

Your face wasn't red and blotchy but still your normal natural skin color, but the only difference was that your big brown eyes weren't making me goofy, they were glassier because of the extra layer of water over them. If you blinked, at least one of your cheeks would be wet.

I didn't wait for your answer, but kissed the side of your head as you crushed your body against mine for comfort. After what felt like hours, but was still full of enjoyment (for me), you pulled away.

"Now, I have to ask, is this about your Grandma?" I said lifting your chin up with my finger.

You shook your head with a slight smile on your face. "No, no. It's about what she would want me to do in this kind of situation."

"What's the situation?" I asked softly, noticing our bodies were still close together.

"Falling in love." You spoke clearly. Not missing a beat. Not letting me miss a word you said.

Instead of gasping in shock, or freaking out, or acting like a complete idiot, I asked a spiked inquisition.

"And what would she want you to do in this situation of falling in love?" I said barely speaking aloud with my face close to yours.

"Tell him." You whispered.

"And are you? Going to tell him, I mean?" I said losing my cool for a moment.

You laughed slightly. "I'm thinking about it."

"And is that why you've been avoiding me?"

You shrugged honestly, "Truthfully…. Yea."

"So you're in love with me?" I said my lips just next to her cheek.

I could feel you gulp. "Truthfully…. Yea."

I pulled away, and faced her sincerely. "Truthfully…. I think you already know how he feels about you. But just in case…"

I leaned in to her lips and muttered, "I'm in love with you, too."_**  
**_

_**You finally find **__**you and I collide.**_

_**

* * *

Review.**_


End file.
